<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beyond the Haze by OverthinkingMind</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517401">Beyond the Haze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingMind/pseuds/OverthinkingMind'>OverthinkingMind</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Visionaries: Knights of the Magical Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Animal Transformation, Anxiety, Blood and Injury, Dinner, Exploration, Ficlet Collection, Fights, Fishing, Fluff, Flying, Fog, Forests, Gen, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Ocean, Possessive Behavior, Winter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:35:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25517401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverthinkingMind/pseuds/OverthinkingMind</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of ficlets dedicated to the Darkling Lords. Be it character explorations, leisurely moments or battles, these are their tales on Prysmos.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Gift of Invulnerability</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188398">Thinking</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/swordznsorcery/pseuds/swordznsorcery">swordznsorcery</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>"He held on to his power staff as the hits kept coming; harder, harsher than the last. He felt tears coming out."</p><p>‘For the love god, make it stop!’</p><p>A fight breaks out at the base of Iron Mountain between the newly enchanted knights. Lexor wants nothing to do with it, but he has no choice on the matter. Locked in a one-sided match against Galadria, a voice enters his mind to offer him the key to protect himself from physical harm.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based on the opening scene of issue two, "The Balance of Power".</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fighting! Fighting! Is it all these people know?</p><p>Ever since Lexor’s journey to the mysterious Iron Mountain and the trials within, he has seen nothing but madness coming from them time and time again. At the base of said mountain this was no expectation to him.</p><p>A skirmish broke out between the two sides; stranger against stranger. But the lines of war were arbitrarily drawn long before this.</p><p>But how did it all start one might ask?</p><p>Reekon tried to steal Witterquick’s power staff, but his little idea backfired on him and it only escalated from there.</p><p>‘If I ever get my hands on Reekon, I would strangle him for causing this mess,’ Lexor contemplated.</p><p>But who cares?</p><p>Lexor didn’t want anything to do with Darkstorm’s petty fights against Leoric, but here he is locked in a one-sided match with Galadria. He was nothing more than a trash can to not just her but to everyone else as well, taking all their frustrations out on him. All because he was nearby and not someone else.</p><p>Galadria continued to pummel him with her wooden staff. Lexor shook as he pleaded, “L-leave me alone!”</p><p>“Not until you surrender!” she demanded, continuing her attack.</p><p>Lexor could do nothing but take it. His weapon, a double-hooked brass knuckle, was pathetic and unusable for most battles. His animal totem, the armadillo, was only good for two things; digging a burrow to hide, and curling up into a ball only to get kicked around. His power staff was the only thing left that could save him. The spell called Invulnerability, but he had no clue how to activate it</p><p>‘Why did I even join Darkstorm’s terrible ranks in the first place? It was a horrible choice along with becoming a knight!’</p><p>He held on to his power staff as the hits kept coming; harder, harsher than the last. He felt tears coming out.</p><p>‘For the love god, make it stop!’</p><p>But then a familiar voice entered his mind and it whispered the words to him. It was a rhyming couplet, and Lexor couldn’t help but repeat the verses in a strong voice.</p><p> </p><p>“The arrows turns, the swords rebel;</p><p>May nothing pierce this mortal shell!”</p><p> </p><p>And from the last sentence, a spark was ignited and Galadria’s staff snapped in two.</p><p>“What the-?!” she exclaimed, bewildered.</p><p>Lexor was left stunned as much as her, but was unharmed by the final blow. He looked to his hands, and saw he was engulf in green flames. It was flickering, snapping like a freshly lit campfire, but it only felt warm as it protected him.</p><p>A short moment passed, and it finally dawned on him. He couldn’t help but chuckle to himself. Then it grew into a roaring laughter as he straighten himself up.</p><p>With power staff in hand, he took a swing at her and missed.</p><p>Again. And again. He missed, but it didn’t matter to him.</p><p>‘Is this what being invulnerable feels like? Where no one can lay a hand on you?’ he thought, as he continued his assault against Galadria, ‘Now this changes everything!’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Quiet Afternoon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There’s nothing else here. This was nothing more than a waste of time.”</p><p>Cravex goes on one of his few scavenging trips, but he hasn't had the best of luck with this one. He continues his journey further into the fields to find anything worth selling. Time passes and the scavenging trip has proven to be unsuccessful. Cravex leaves in a huff, but not before something in the distance catches his attention.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon seemed to drag itself out like a man trying to squirm out of bed at the crack of dawn, and Cravex was getting bored with tediously scavenging for scrap metal in this small junkyard.</p><p>Ever since joining Darkstorm’s forces, his scavenging trips had become fewer and far in between. He looked to the piles upon piles of dead machinery, thinking, ‘On one hand, there’s usually something different happening at the castle.</p><p>‘But on the other hand, it’s starts to get tiresome like everything else after awhile,’ he countered.</p><p>He pulled out a weather worn copper pipe, and inspected it further before tossing it into an old leather duffel bag behind him.</p><p>He rummaged around the last of the metal before calling it quits. He was annoyed by what he found. The bag was half-filled with nuts, bolts, chucks of pipes, and broken bits of steel tools. ‘I haven’t had the best luck since I got here. Maybe there’s another scrapyard around here.’</p><p>He looked to the far ends of the plains, he zipped up his bag and swung it over his shoulder as he started his search. As he strolled, he glanced to the red-indigo sky above. The three suns hung in the middle as a few clouds floated by, he sighed and pressed on.</p><p>A little further away on the beaten path, there were some rolling hills, shrubs, stumps, some trees scattered about, and grass. Grass stretching for miles with no end at sight.</p><p>“Huh, looks more blue than I thought,” observed the scavenger.</p><p>The trip was becoming fruitless the more he traveled. The three suns were beginning to set. One after the other, the sky gradually filled with beautiful warm hues of amber and reds.</p><p>But Cravex grew aggravated from his hunt. “There’s nothing else here. This was nothing more than a waste of time.”</p><p>He was about to head back to the Dark Domains, but something caught his interest in the distance. There were few oaks here and there, and yet there was a fence tucked away in the shade. Curiosity got the better of him and sneaked over to see.</p><p>Cravex stopped and hid behind one of the farthest trees saw it was a small ranch, and there it had a paddock with horses grazing about.</p><p>Some were tan, some were black, and some had spots. Long manes, short manes, and even wavy ones too. He looked at them in awe where he stood.</p><p>He smiled from ear to ear but tried to hold back his enthusiasm. ‘They’re so pretty!’</p><p>As he watched, one of the horses started playing with a patched up exercise ball; trotting about and kicking it around with glee. Another one joined in, and Cravex couldn’t help but giggle to himself by the sight.</p><p>Very little time passed before he shook his head when he heard the owners call for them. Cravex was disappointed that the fun ended, but he knew that he too had to leave. He turned his back from the horses, and began his journey back to Darkstorm’s castle.</p><p>The stars were appearing in the dozens in the night sky, and Cravex gazed upon the few moons that littered across with them. His trip brought him to a small town where he stayed in a quite little inn for the night.</p><p>A single oil lamp lit the room he was lodging, and Cravex had all his personal items piled into one corner. He crashed into the soft bed, but he could barely get to sleep.</p><p>“Today sucked and there was barely anything worth selling. Other than that copper pipe, but it’s still not enough,” Cravex huffed. He rolled over to the light of the lamp, still lost in thought over a solution.</p><p>His only real answer was to either find another scrapyard, or search through an abandoned town from the old world. But then he remembered about the horses and their play, he couldn’t help but chuckle to himself as he reached over to extinguish the oil lamp’s wick.</p><p>Cravex got himself comfy, and then, sleep came.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Anxiety of Flight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Mortdred's thoughts were filled with uneasy "what-if's" and flight tonight.</p><p>He wants to try to fly. But was it really a good idea?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three suns have set and the moons were out, some were full while the others were new. The sky was the deepest of purples and blues, but Mortdred couldn’t admire the beauty from his bedroom window. Anxious thoughts of flight clouded his mind tonight.</p><p>‘Is this really a good idea?’ he pondered as he placed his hand on the stone window sill, his purple armor reflecting the lights of the moons.</p><p>Mortdred has tried many times before, but he always hesitated and stopped.</p><p>‘What if someone sees me? What would I do then?’</p><p>He found himself petting the ash-gray stones. Piloting the Sky Claw was one thing, he had laser cannons and two mystical animals to summon for help, but transforming into a beetle was another.</p><p>He was a mere insect whose bite would hurt like hell, but it wouldn’t break skin.</p><p>‘No one would be there for me if a Spectral Knight finds me. I’m on my own if it happens,’ he worried.</p><p>Mortdred’s nerves and mind tensed up as he climbed up on the stone sill to sit. He forced himself not to look down as his hand clasped the side. It felt like an eternity for Mortdred, but he managed to turn into the beetle. And there he stared to the outside world.</p><p>His large mandibles and short antennae twitching, and the hard shell covering his delicate wings struggle to open.</p><p>‘But I want to try, at least for tonight.’</p><p>And without a second thought, Mortdred released his wings and off into the night he went.</p><p>He didn’t know where he was going, but the flight was like a going on a rollercoaster ride. The breeze rushing across his exoskeleton and fine hairs, the night air was chiller, and the world below seemed smaller yet bigger at the same time.</p><p>‘Is this what Cravex and Arzon get to experience? Why didn’t I do this sooner!’</p><p>He zigzagged above the slums of the Dark Domains and crossed it’s borders. The outskirts were a wasteland of red sandstones and dry vegetation. Mortdred buzzed lower to the dusty earth and hid under a dead bush</p><p>Mortdred looked behind him to the walls of the Dark Domains. The city wasn’t too far for him, but he was worn out by the distance he flew. He crawled out from underneath and transformed back into a human.</p><p>Flat on his stomach, Mortdred tossed over onto his back. He had some red dust on him, but he had a small smile on his face. A gentle chuckle escaped from his lips as he rested.</p><p>The calm, cool breeze of the night passed him by. He didn’t know how long he was there, or even how long he’ll stay. But for now, this was enough for him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Stranger in Strange Waters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>'What are those?'</p><p>Cindarr and Virulina set up camp to rest for the night, but they're low on food. Virulina decides to go hunt in the sea in her shark totem, but her quest comes to halt as she stumbles upon creatures more alien then the last.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At the edge of Gravestone Bay, a campfire snapped and crackled as Cindarr added more wood. He admired the yellow-orange sky as the green sun rested at the horizon. The large red sun hung above waiting for its turn. Virulina had returned from her search in the forest, a few twigs of berries in hand.</p><p>“I see you found something,” said Cindarr, pushing the pieces further in the flames.</p><p>Virulina dropped them by his side and sat down, her hands cupped to her face. An aggravated sigh escaped her as she fixed her hair a bit</p><p>Cindarr stayed quiet as he studied the sunsets, but he knew that their rations were running dangerously low. His stomach had been grumbling since he started putting the camp together. He looked to the crackling flames of the campfire, the gentle breeze combing the fire like fine hairs. He glanced to the waves of the bay and an idea came to him.</p><p>Cindarr stood up and stiffed through the underbrush. Virulina grew more irritated by the trip, and her eyes darted over to him.</p><p>“Now what?” she said, bitterly.</p><p>Cindarr looked over his shoulder and answered, “Fishing. What else?”</p><p>He continued his work on a make-shift fishing rod in silence. Virulina watched as he worked, and the boredom was becoming a menace to her.</p><p>‘I can fish faster than that old oaf,’ she looked to the totem of the shark upon her breast and smirked, ‘In fact, I think I’ll go on ahead and do just that.’</p><p>And with that, she hopped up and went straight for the bay’s shores.</p><p>Cindarr was startled and shouted, “Where do you think you’re going?!”</p><p>Virulina was already waist-high in the water and yelled back. “Fishing! What else?”</p><p>She dove into the water, a green light shining through the surface before fading out. Cindarr only saw her dorsal fin cutting through the water before it disappeared from sight.</p><p>He had finished his finishing pole, grabbed a few pieces of bread, and went over the grassy edge of the shore. There he waited for a good catch and Virulina to return.</p><p>The water was bathed in the golden glow of Prysmos’ sunsets, and Virulina in her shark totem cruised passed the rocky ledges of the shore. The sandy floor of Gravestone Bay started to slope more and more as she traveled. She had reached the beach’s end, below her were cliffs and trenches of the unknown.</p><p>‘But what to get is the question,’ she thought, ‘Cod? Haddock? Tuna? Tuna sounds pretty good right now.’</p><p>She picked up her pace and dove further into the deep.</p><p>The light of the suns faded behind her as she swam, the sea creatures that inhabit these waters hid themselves from view as she went by. From holes in the trenches to sea anemones to burying themselves in the sand; staying still as much as they can from her.</p><p>‘Hide as much as you like, but my prize is else where,’ Virulina mused as she pressed on.</p><p>It was smooth sailing until appeared to her right several blue lights darting about in the distance.</p><p>Virulina spun around and wondered, ‘What are those?’</p><p>The lights grew dimmer as they went further away. Her curiosity got the better of her and decided to follow them.</p><p>Virulina stalked the mysterious light-makers, the small scattered lights were moving in unison. She continued until she saw they were squids. Judging from a distance, they were no bigger than her hand in her human form.</p><p>‘I remember reading or hearing about these creatures. Firefly squids? I believe so,’ she pondered.</p><p>But the squids noticed her and swam off else where in the sea.</p><p>She cut through the waters and passed on through, continuing into the murky depths of Gravestone Bay.</p><p>As Virulina swam, she saw more <em>interesting</em> sea creatures along the way.</p><p>A sea slug that glowed red with a transparent body, it looked as though it had little horns on it’s head. It flapped it’s little delicate film-wings to shallower waters.</p><p>‘It’s kind of like an angel, I suppose.”</p><p>Further down, she discovered the largest and reddest crab she ever laid eyes on. The crab had long, spindly arms and legs like a spider. It didn’t notice her swimming by as it walked along the ocean’s floor, it seemed slow and calculating to her.</p><p>Next, she found a bony looking fish that was almost as large as her shark totem. It’s scales were black with splotches of white across the body. It had one too many fins in her opinion, but she guessed it had seven or eight of them. They passed each other with no incident.</p><p>Deeper into the bay, where no human could see or survive the pressure-crashing depths, she found a huge maroon jellyfish. The bell was the size of a small shrub, but the arms were something else. They were long, and frilled like kitchen curtains dancing in the wind. It looked majestic, yet haunting as it propelled through the dark waters.</p><p>She dodged it’s frilled arms as she swam deeper. ‘I don’t need that thing mistaking me for dinner!'</p><p>As she dashed off, there was a murky brown blubbery fish that drifted onto her path. It had the biggest frown on it’s face, but it looked as though it never had a single thought on it’s mind for a very long time. It noticed her and darted off to the opposite direction.</p><p>She continued on until she encountered a fish with silver scales that reflected the dull blue light from it’s body. One moment it was swimming beside her. The next it turned back, vanishing into the night of the sea. She’ll never forget the large, protruding black eyes, and the ever gaping mouth on that fish.</p><p>‘Ugh! The further down I go, the uglier they get!’ she cringed.</p><p>As Virulina journeyed further into the cold crashing darkness, she could barely make out some lights in the distance. It was a bluish-green but the glow was different. It seemed brighter than the others. Morbid curiosity got the better of her, and she swam towards it.</p><p>As she crept up to the unsuspecting animal, it’s appearance became more apparent the closer she got. But the mere sight of it almost made her stop dead in her tracks.</p><p>This was a gray fish that merely floated there, waiting as it occasionally opened it’s mouth. The harder she looked the stranger it got. Such as the light shining wasn’t throughout the body like the last fish she saw, or even little specks like the firefly squids from before. No, the light was only coming from its transparent head. She couldn’t tell which were its eyes. Was it the small white dots above it’s snout? Or was it the two big green orbs pointing up like a telescope?</p><p>The fish rotated it’s big green eyes forward and darted back into the inky black. She didn’t know what to make of this thing when it left. She kept on swimming in the dead silence of the sea: dazed, confused, and more disgusted than ever before.</p><p>Virulina reconsidered her food options as she slowly ascended back to the surface. ‘Maybe Cod, or even Haddock, sounds better tonight.’</p><p>The darkness of the sea was gradually pushed back by the faint light of the final sun setting, and she was lost in thought. She didn’t know if it was a story worth telling by the fire. Would anyone, even Cindarr, believe her?</p><p>‘Doesn’t matter,’ she thought.</p><p>Eventually, she reached clearer waters and resumed her hunt for evening dinner.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Jealous Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Darkling Lords enjoy a warm dinner, but Darkstorm's mind is distracted with something else.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The night was young for the Darkling Lords, and they were settled in the warm dining hall of the castle. They were wearing their most comfortable attire to dinner, the main course for tonight was chickpea soup with small chunks of chicken and rye bread on the side.</p><p>Cindarr was gobbling it down as he commented, “Finally! Something filling.”</p><p>A thought that they could all agree upon as they ate. But Darkstorm was distracted by one thing. One thing that has crept into his mind ever since he recruited those four knights, and one of them made it worse.</p><p>Hate.</p><p>A bubbling, burning pit of spite that every man has felt in their heart at one point or another. If a man could ever <em>hate</em> someone more than his sworn enemy, Leoric, then Darkstorm had found a way.</p><p>Darkstorm looked to where Mortdred sat. He was in the middle between Cindarr and at the far corner Cravex. Mortdred sitting with other people other than him. It seemed too far for comfort. And the worse thing for him was that Mortdred was paying attention to Cravex more than usual.</p><p>He concentrated on eating his meal, but the feeling continued to fester. ‘I don’t understand what he sees in him. He’s a homeless scavenger with a temper. He practically has nothing.’</p><p>Darkstorm continued thinking, contemplating as he ate. This hate was different from what he’s used to. It wasn’t one of combat, struggle and power, but of something else. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it.</p><p>His eyes wondered back to Mortdred and Cravex. They were chattering, eating, and laughing without a care in the world. The feeling swelled in his chest again, his grip on his spoon tighten as he looked away.</p><p>He hated it when Mortdred wasn’t paying attention to him. He despised seeing him happy with someone else. Most of all, he hated Cravex. Darkstorm respected and trusted him to an extent, but he hated everything about him.</p><p>He hated how upfront he can be. He hated his sarcasm. He hated that out of all the people Cravex interacts with, it had to be Mortdred of all people! His loyal servant of two years unknowingly drifting away from him.</p><p>The very idea of Mortdred one day leaving him made Darkstorm’s blood boil. The very thought of Mortdred forgetting about him one day made his skin crawl.</p><p>And it was all because of that scavenger he saved.</p><p>‘I should have left him hanging by his ankles back in the mountain!’ reflected Darkstorm, taking a swig of his mead.</p><p>The drink should’ve been the sweetest brew he ever had, but it only tasted bitter and thick to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. An Envious Fool's Desires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘Darkstorm hasn’t been himself for awhile now. He seems more upset than usual, but this battle is most fortunate for me.’</p><p>Mortdred strays away into the foggy woods, far from the battle between the Darkling Lords and Spectral Knights, but he has his sights on a wolf roaming these parts. And he will gladly slay Feryl for his master.</p><p>But was following such a whim a good idea?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mist of the forest was thick and cold in the morning, Mortdred could slice right through it with his sickle. The ground was muddy and covered in damped leaves of autumn, but he couldn’t stop to admire the beauty the rain left behind.</p><p>He was alone on the hunt for a beast.</p><p>Away from the other lords, the sound of their struggle against their enemies fading into the distance. He felt a pit forming within his chest from the heavy silence.</p><p>Mortdred was starting to have second thoughts as he trekked through the haze. ‘Dear god, what am I doing? Feryl is going to ambush me any minute now, I know it!’ He paused, ‘But, it’s for Darkstorm’s sake.’</p><p>He called out to the mist. “Oh Feryl! Come out, come out where ever you are?”</p><p>Silence, but Mortdred could sense his presence.</p><p>“Feryl, what are you? A wolf or a pup?” he mocked.</p><p>In the fog he heard a wolf’s panting, and the sounds of paws trampling around him before fading off again. He felt his heart racing where he stood, but he kept his wits up.</p><p>He held on to his weapon as he continued on his way, a dark thought took hold. ‘Darkstorm would be most pleased when I offer him Feryl’s head.’</p><p>As he progressed, the dark trees were beginning to blend in together. He felt his stomach turn more and more as he checked the rotting logs, the moss covered rocks that scattered across the land.</p><p>He came to a stop and listened for the Spectral Knight.</p><p>And there he waited, shaking from the fear of the inevitable.</p><p>Mortdred reflected, ‘Darkstorm hasn’t been himself for awhile now. He seems more upset than usual, but this battle is most fortunate for me.’</p><p>He found himself grinning, menacingly. ‘What better way to make him feel better than to slay Feryl? He has been most fortunate for far too long, in my humble opinion. And besides, he doesn’t deserve any of it in the slightest.’</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sounds of paws digging through the marshy dirt. The sounds of a wolf galloping towards him.</p><p>And in a blink of an eye, bursting from the mist, the beast lunged towards him. Mortdred dodged the attack, rolling in the thick mud before shooting back up. His hands were shaking as he held on to his weapon. Feryl stared him down, hunched and growling, ready to pounce on him.</p><p>He darted to Mortdred again, but before he knew it the Darkling Lord decked him in the snout. He buckled and was left stunned, whining from the pain.</p><p>Feryl transformed back into his human form, gently cupping his bleeding nose. Mortdred tackled the young knight to the ground from behind, restraining him.</p><p>He was down on his knees struggling to break free, but stopped as he felt cold bronze up against his throat.</p><p>Mortdred gloated, “Oh, the mighty wolf has been toppled by a stag beetle of all things. How embarrassing?”</p><p>Feryl gulped as the curved blade pressed closer. “At first, I thought serving your head to my master would be good enough. But now, I think your whole corpse would be better suited for him!</p><p>“Beside, it would be most amusing to see the look on Leoric’s face when he sees it,” he chuckled, grimly.</p><p>‘Finally. Finally, I got the upper hand you miserable mutt!’ mused Mortdred, until-.</p><p>“No!”</p><p>He headbutted him right at the temple, helmet against helmet. Mortdred yelped as he let go, dropping his sickle, and Feryl got back up and pulled out his forked-dagger. He flinched from the cut on his neck, he quickly applied pressure to the wound.</p><p>The Darkling Lord scrambled back to his feet, clumsily grabbing his weapon. Before Mortdred could fight back, he felt electricity pulsing through him. He collapsed to the mud and leaves beneath him.</p><p>Feryl was left there panting, tired, and dazed from the fight. He paced himself to try to find his way back the others. His sense of smell wouldn’t do with the scent of iron masking the world. He didn’t want to lift his head too much because of that cut.</p><p>That’s when he heard Leoric calling for him in the distance, and Feryl followed.</p><p>“Coming,” he croaked, pressing on his neck, leaving Mortdred’s unconscious body behind.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. An Unlocked Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lexor wonders around the market-square searching for a weapon-smith to replace his double hook, but he didn't expect to run into Virulina and being honest with her for once.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The market square was filled with the scent of freshly baked bread, sun-dried meat and cut fruits from the vendors. The streets and alleyways were packed with people haggling and bargaining for lower prices. Lexor, on the other hand, could barely enjoy the sights as he squirmed his way through.</p>
<p>'Of all the places to stop, it had to be a rat-packed settlement in the middle of no where!'</p>
<p>He had left Castle Darkstorm a couple of days ago for the journey back to his little kingdom. He always hated traveling on these roads alone. A petty thief could jump out and rob you at knife point, or he’ll just out right murder you for your belongings. A chill shot through his back at the mere thought of it.</p>
<p>‘Just remember what you’ve came for, and you’ll be out of here in no time,’ he reassured himself. He glanced at the dull bronze double-hook hanging on his hip. He couldn't help but sigh. ‘I want this thing out of my life already.’</p>
<p>As he traversed through the colorful market, he saw a familiar face in the crowd. A young lady with long black hair that shone violet under the three suns of Prysmos. Lexor quicken his pace, hoping she didn't see him.</p>
<p>"Why do I get the feeling she did?"</p>
<p>As she navigated her way around town, she turned to see the red headed coward carefully passing by. She immediately followed. Pushing a few people out of her way, paying no mind to their curses and complaints.</p>
<p>“Lexor, the hell are you doing here?” Virulina questioned.</p>
<p>The young knight jumped when he heard her, turning to meet her deathly glare. “Who? Me?” mumbled Lexor, rubbing the back of his head. “I was just stopping here to rest for awhile, and thought the market would be nice to visit. Plus, I needed to restock my supplies for the road ahead.”</p>
<p>Her eyes looked him down, hand resting on her hip, simmering in his explanation. “Lexor, you pack so light that even highway thieves wouldn’t bother picking you off,” said Virulina. “What are you really here for?”</p>
<p>Lexor fumbled over his thoughts that even his own mouth couldn’t catch up. He let out a defeated sigh. “Fine, I wanted to see if there was a weapon-smith in town. I wanted to find something better than what I have now.”</p>
<p>Virulina glanced to his double-hook by his side, and then back to him. “I can see why.”</p>
<p>The people were bustling by, ignoring them as they walked pass. The air had become thick and heavy with the silent awkwardness of their situation. It was practically killing him!</p>
<p>Lexor mulled over, 'Um, should I just leave or-?'</p>
<p>"Lexor, follow me." She grabbed him by the hand and lead him out of the crowd.</p>
<p>"Wait? What?" he stammered.</p>
<p>"I know there’s a blacksmith that can help," she explained.</p>
<p>“But, I-!”</p>
<p>“He has connections with people of different trades. He’ll help you find who you’re looking for, or he’ll even help you out himself.”</p>
<p>Lexor ripped his hand out of her grip and blurted out, “Would you stop?!”</p>
<p>The sounds of bickering and mumbling from the townsfolk became background noise to them. Virulina was deathly quiet, surprised by him suddenly developing a backbone.</p>
<p>Lexor slowly breathed, in and out. He apologized, “I’m sorry. It’s just that I don’t know what I’m doing is the right thing or not.”</p>
<p>She gathered herself but continued to listen. “I want a weapon to call my own, I really do. But the thing is that this hook was what my parents wanted me to carry. Ever since I was appointed the position of a knight, they decided I should use it because they thought it would make me more confrontational.”</p>
<p>A chuckle escaped from him. “Well, look where it got me. No where. But I worry they’re going to berate me for it if I do.”</p>
<p>Virulina couldn’t believe what she was hearing. She asked, her tone had a hint of uncharacteristic concern. “Lexor, what is it that you want?”</p>
<p>Lexor brighten up a little and answered, “All I wanted was a crossbow. That’s it.”</p>
<p>She crossed her arms. “I can see you using something like that. It’s different, yes, but I think it’ll work out.”</p>
<p>A small smile formed on his lips. “You think so?”</p>
<p>She nodded. “Want to find the blacksmith now?”</p>
<p>“I suppose so,” he answered, still reluctant.</p>
<p>“And besides,” she added, “if your uptight parents don’t like the thought of their boy being independent, I can scrounge around for some dirt on them. I can always use some more blackmail money.”</p>
<p>Lexor tensed up and stuttered, “Oh, um, that won’t be necessary. I’ll figure something out.”</p>
<p>Virulina shrugged. “Suit yourself.”</p>
<p>They continued their search for the illusive town blacksmith. Lexor, on the other hand, was just glad to finally let some of his honest thoughts out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Reptile in the Freezing Woods</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>‘I’m not going anywhere after this, and Darkstorm would have to double my pay to convince me otherwise.’<br/>Reekon goes out to gather more firewood with Cindarr and Cravex, much to his dismay.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The cold air of winter pierced Reekon’s bones as he went further into the woods. The snow on the ground didn’t help him either as he followed the horses and large buggy that Cravex drove. Cindarr was walking beside him, looking out for more firewood for the castle. Although it was mostly Cravex and Cindarr’s idea to go out and get it, Reekon couldn’t help but think Darkstorm only sent him out just to make him miserable.</p><p>‘These heavy clothes are doing nothing for me,’ mulled Reekon, rubbing his hands together for a semblance of warmth.</p><p>Cindarr looked over to the shivering mercenary. “Reekon, are you okay? We can cut the wood gathering short and go back to Darkstorm’s.”</p><p>Reekon didn’t look to him, too busy surveying the area, as he answered, “I’m fine.”</p><p>The old man shrugged as he continued to follow. Reekon stopped when he saw a dead, fallen tree. “Stop the cart!”</p><p>Cravex reined in the horses’ and looked over. “More wood?”</p><p>“Yep,” said Reekon, reaching for his axe hanging at his waist.</p><p>He readied his axe as he went over to the tree and swung at it with all his might. Cravex and Cindarr ran over to help. This was gold to them, especially for Reekon. ‘I can finally get out this godforsaken weather.’</p><p>They loaded up the cart and Cravex climbed back on, carefully turning it and the horses around. “Reekon, want to get on? You’ve been shaking since we got here.”</p><p>He climbed up as if his life depended on it. Cravex stopped the cart, surprised by Reekon’s actions. He started digging through the sit compartment, and pulled out a thick wool blanket. Cravex gave it to the freezing mercenary beside him. “Don’t need to bring back a frozen lizard.”</p><p>Reekon snatched the blanket and wrapped it around himself as he sat down. “Oh, shut up.”</p><p>“What about you, Cindarr?” asked Cravex, taking his sit in the middle.</p><p>Cindarr climbed up for his spot on the cart. “Why not?”</p><p>Cravex grabbed the reins and got the horses going. Reekon didn’t enjoy being at the far end of the cart, but he didn’t say a word of it. He balled up into the blanket more as the accursed winter wind blew pass him. ‘I’m not going anywhere after this, and Darkstorm would have to double my pay to convince me otherwise.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>